Workers' Republic of Greenland
The Workers' Republic of Greenland was a Communist state that held sovereignty over the islands of Greenland and Iceland over the 875-year reign of the Ecological Galactic Republic. The nation was headed by the Trotskyist Party, but was a puppet to the EGR despite the differing ideologies. The WRG was initially a government-in-exile in Iceland, but in 2084 regained sovereignty over the southern portion of Greenland. In 2108 it also gained sovereingty over the north. From this point on, it focused internally, rebuilding the ravaged infrastructures of Nuuk, Qaanaaq, and Kulusuk. Its population also increased over time as a result of immigrants from the EGR fleeing to Greenland for a better life. Under the final Premier, Albung Maelsoq, the WRG joined the German Confederation in the declaration of the Decade's War, during which it pushed the main lines in the North American Front, eventually capturing Vancouver itself. After the war, however, it saw a massive decline and civil war, and in 2906, the almost thousand-year reign was ended with the establishment of the Empire of Greenland. History Beginnings In 2028, Eske Illejan's death spelt doom for the Federal Republic of Greenland. Their most important strategist dead, the nation struggled to maintain its lines against the Cascadian Rebels, led by Alexander Congolin. Nuuk was eventually captured, and when it was, the rest of Greenland fell. The remnants of the government fled to Iceland, where a government-in-exile was set up. There, however, a Communist movement had gamed considerable steam, and the War of Iceland broke out. The end result of the war was the deposition of the Federal Republic of Greenland and the instillation of the WRG. Early Period (2030-2084) In its earlier years, the WRG was a neutral entity stationed in Iceland as chaos surrounded it. It stood by as the rest of the world was embroiled in the Great War of Expansion. When the war ended and the EGR established its worldwide puppet regimes, the WRG was approached with a proposition: become a puppet, or be destroyed. Premier Mars Aporsoq agreed to Greenland becoming a puppet state of the EGR in exchange for its continued existence. Expansion Period (2084-2108) In 2084, the new Premier, Olassen Uloq, met with Omnodeus to discuss potentially returning sovereignty of Greenland to the Greenlandic government. A compromise was met to give the southern portion of the island, inclusing Nuuk, to the WRG, and have the north under direct control from Vancouver. However, Omnodeus died in 2106, resulting in the questioning of the previous treaty. The new Grand Chancellor met with the new Premier to discuss Northern Greenland in 2108, and the end result was the WRG's annexation of Northern Greenland. Dormant Period (2108-2883) For 775 years, the WRG was in what is today known as the "Dormant Period," in which little happened regarding relations to the outisde world. However, some historians have debated the use of this term, as internally, policies shifted drastically, and the national identity of a Greenlander changed. Premiers would liberalize the WRG, and others would reverse these policies, giving the people a taste of freedom in an era of Communism. This attitude led to the eventual fall of the WRG in 2906. Furthermore, the religion of Nunaatism was developed in this period by word of mouth among hunters and nomads in the north who migrated to larger cities. Overall, great change came internally in this period. Albungian Era (2883-2906) The Albungian Era refers to the period from 2883-2906, constituting the WRG's participation in the Decade's War as well as its fall. The period is named after legendary Premier Albung Maelsoq, whose reign led to drastic cultural and political change in the WRG. He was the first Premier to rebel against the EGR, speaking out against the nation publicly, rallying up other nations. This led to the formation of the Freedom Pact and the outbreak of the Decade's War. The WRG led the fronts of the North American front of the war, eventually capturing Vancouver under the command of war hero Kivitoq. After the war's end, the WRG experienced a sharp decline, and the Greenlandic Civil War broke out in 2903. The Communist forces were limited to the ice floes of the north, and eventually just Iceland. In 2906, the Monarchists won at the Battle of Reykjavik, bringing an end to 876 years of Communist rule in Greenland. Legacy The Workers' Republic is an important period in Greenlandic history, as it was the government the Greenlandic people lived under during the reign of the Ecological Galactic Republic. However, it is also viewed as an evil regime that propagated a dead and foolish ideology. Feelings are generally negative, but it is viewed as a "good" nation in that it stood up to the EGR and fought them off. Category:Nations Category:Communist Regimes Category:Greenland Category:Decade's War